


Quick Study

by Todesengel



Series: Mag7 Bingo [18]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unless, of course, you were Vin, in which case not only would you grab whatever herbs you were after, you would then stick around for a critique of the whole groping experience and loudly proclaim "You're doing it wrong" to Ezra</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Closets, caves & other tight spaces"

There are at least three things wrong with this picture, so far as Chris is concerned. 

First, they're in Nathan's drying cupboard, which is small enough with two people in it, let alone three. Plus, it smells rather distressingly of lavender, which reminds him of Sarah, which is never a good thing. Still, when he'd dragged Ezra into the cupboard for a quick grope and some kissing, he hadn't expected to be interrupted – Nathan was out visiting one of the more remote homesteads, and there was nobody in the town likely to have a sudden urge for a bunch of dried cactus flowers or a handful of willow bark. Unless, of course, you were Vin, in which case not only would you grab whatever herbs you were after, you would then stick around for a critique of the whole groping experience and loudly proclaim "You're doing it wrong" to Ezra; which, of course, led to a whole damn fight about the point of closet groping and, ultimately, to point number two which was: Vin on his knees giving Ezra a blowjob. 

This is not a scenario that has ever entered Chris's mind. In fact, the idea of anybody else touching (or, indeed, mouthing) Ezra's private parts other than himself has, to this point, led to rather unflattering bouts of insane jealousy. And yet, here Vin is, mouth very firmly on Ezra's cock, cheeks hollowed and his hands very definitely doing _something_ inside Ezra's pants – something that Ezra likes very much, given the way he's moaning and swearing. 

And so, point number three, which is the fact that Vin is still alive to do whatever he's doing to Ezra right now – or, rather, that (a) Vin is still alive and (b) Chris is _ridiculously_ turned on. He's harder than he's ever been and while a part of him feels vaguely guilty about this fact, that guilt is hard (har, har) to parse when all the blood in his body is thrumming through his dick and not his brain. Besides, even if he wants to lie to himself and dress up his arousal as something pretty like being able to see the full glory of Ezra losing himself in sex – such a sight being difficult to glimpse when on one's knees, after all – Chris knows that this isn't even remotely close to the truth, because the truth is watching Vin deliberately reduce Ezra to a cursing ball of need is more arousing than anything Chris has ever seen. He can barely stand to touch his dick he's so damn hard, turned on not just by the sight of Vin on his knees with his sly smirking mouth stretched wide around Ezra's cock, or by Ezra with his eyes half-closed and his knees all a tremble – it's everything about this moment, the sight of it, the smell of it, the heavy, nameless, wordless feeling of it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ezra chants as he fists his hands in Vin's hair – the wrong thing to do, apparently, because Vin backs off Ezra's cock entirely; this makes Ezra whimper and Chris's cock twitches in sympathetic response.

"What're you tryin' to do, make me bald?" Vin rasps out. He reaches back, gropes around blindly until his fingers contact with Chris's pant's leg and then he pulls, demanding and without hesitation, until Chris stumbles forward and his knees hit Vin's back; pulls more until Chris shuffles around, no longer flush against Vin's back but at an angle, like the final leg of a tripod moved into place. It's strange to be so close to Ezra but not touching him, separated as they are by Vin in between them, and Chris isn't sure what he's supposed to do, if he's been brought closer so Vin merely has to turn his head to suck his cock, or if he's there to block the sight of Vin on his knees from anybody who might happen to wander by; not that he'd be much good at that, he reckons, because there's really no way to disguise what's going on here. But then Vin guides Ezra's hands onto his cock, and says, "Here, keep him occupied fer me," before bending forward taking Ezra into his mouth again, and it's almost like it always is, save that Ezra's grip is tight and shaky, not sure and smooth, and he jerks on Chris's cock roughly and with no discernable rhythm; it shouldn't be pleasurable but, much like this whole strange encounter, it somehow is. 

"Jesus," Ezra says, licking his lips, his eyes still half-hooded but his pupils blown. "God, Chris, his mouth—"

"Hey, hey," Chris says, and he reaches forward and pulls Ezra into a kiss, swallowing down whatever frantic whispered confessions hover on Ezra's lips. He can feel Vin between them, solid and warm, and he knows when Vin starts humming deep and nearly silent, not only because it makes Ezra's whimpering go up a couple of notches and turn the already disconnected rhythm of his stroking into something stuttering and discordant and harsh, but because he can feel the vibrations that start shake Vin's body against his legs. Chris doubts he can last much longer and he's only getting Vin's ministrations second hand, as it were, and he has no illusions about Ezra's staying power – it's amazing he's lasted this long, and Chris chalks it up to the fact that for all that Vin's apparently one hell of a cocksucker he doesn't know Ezra like Chris does, doesn't know all the places that really get Ezra going. 

He comes, grunting and thrusting his way into the cloth Ezra wraps around his prick (Vin's bandana, he notes distantly and with some amusement, because of course Ezra wouldn't use his own handkerchief for something like this), with the same odd intensity that has marked this entire afternoon. And despite the fact that the urgency of his arousal is now gone, he still feels aroused, worked up, waiting for some release. It's not physical, though, so he tucks his prick away back into his pants and watches Ezra thrust and stutter into Vin's mouth in pattern-less syncopation, his now empty hands grasping and clutching at first the air and then his pants until, finally, they come to rest again in Vin's hair; apparently the pulling don't matter to Vin, now, not with Ezra right on the edge. That surprises him, though, because he's been on the receiving end of Ezra's hair pulling and it ain't comfortable – Ezra's got awful strong fingers – and he glances down at Vin to see if, maybe, Vin's too taken up in his own pleasure to notice the pain. But both of Vin's hands are on Ezra's hips, and his eyes are wide open and his expression looks more calculating than aroused. The sight saps some of the lingering arousal from Chris's blood – though he knows Vin likes to stir the pot, he ain't never reckoned Vin would do anything deliberately harmful, not to him – but before he can say or do anything Ezra comes, silent and shaking and without warning.

Vin coughs and snags his bandana from where it lies, soiled and crumpled, on the floor beside him, discarded by Ezra once it'd done its duty. He spits into it, then wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and sits back on his heels until the back of his head brushes the front of Chris's thighs. His lips are red, swollen, indecent, but that's the only outward sign he bears that could possibly make someone think he'd just been sucking on another man's cock. Ezra, on the other hand, looks absolutely wrecked, his chest heaving, his face flushed, a thin sheen of sweat beading his upper lip, and Chris knows he's not imagining the smugness in Vin's smile; nor the suggestion of a bulge in Vin's pants. 

"There," Vin says as he stands, breaking the moment. " _That's_ how you do it in a closet."

"I see." Ezra's drawl is thick like honey and Chris shivers at it; shivers, too, at the look Ezra flashes him before he answers Vin's grin with his own predatory smile. "I am much, ah, obliged for the lesson. And hope to return the favor."

"Maybe later," Vin says and puts on his hat. He winks at Chris as he pushes past him and out into the clinic's main room adding as he walks away, "though I reckon Chris'll be wantin' to see what you've learned."

"Ezra—" Chris says, because as much as he enjoyed this moment, this meeting, he ain't sure he wants a repeat performance. He ain't sure he can stand one, to tell the truth, because he knows if this happens again he'll want it to keep on happening and he has a hard enough time guarding his heart from Ezra, who guards his own heart more jealously than a mother bear guards her cubs. 

"Chris, Chris, Chris," Ezra says, soothingly. "One should never turn down the opportunity for future education." He runs the tip of his tongue over his lips and Chris knows he's already lost whatever battle he might have been fighting. 

Chris sighs and looks away, to where he can just see a flash of Vin's coat as he heads down the clinic's stairs. 

"Ok," he says, slowly, as he leans in to kiss the sweat from Ezra's lips. "Ok."

"Mmm," Ezra says, and Chris isn't sure if Ezra's more pleased with the prospect of more sex or with what Chris is doing now. "That's good." The grin he flashes Chris is less predatory than the one he had for Vin, but Chris doesn't find that particularly comforting; it doesn't stop his cock from stirring, though, or Ezra from noticing his renewed arousal. 

"That's good," Ezra says again, his hands sliding down to cup Chris's half-hard prick through his pants. He squeezes, gently, and adds, "And I suspect that our Mister Tanner is a remarkably quick study."


End file.
